Our Love
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Requested story. Cozumi is worried Glenn is overworking himself so she works with Yu to plan at day for themselves. Cozumi takes Glenn fishing which he is not to eager about. And then they go on a hike but what should happen when they find themselves lost?


Early one morning in Oriens kingdom, Cozumi lay in bed, her thoughts were filled with her beloved Glenn. Cozumi was worried he was overworking himself as lately she always found him yawning and talking to him was like talking to a wall. Cozumi sighed, "I wonder if there is anything I can do for him." Cozumi focused her eyes on the ceiling as she was deep in thought. "Hmm, maybe we could go somewhere together, though..." Cozumi's eyes flickered, she really wanted to be able to spend the day out with Glenn not only because she wanted to help him relax but because she was also missing him. But Cozumi didn't know if that would even be possible, due to the increased workload he's had lately, getting some time off seemed like it would be nearly impossible.

Deciding she wouldn't know unless she tried, Cozumi got out of bed and went to locate the butler of Oriens castle, Yu'.

Cozumi looked all over the castle for where he might be but so far she just couldn't find him. "How strange..." Cozumi mumbled looking confused. Cozumi thought for sure she would have spotted Yu' by now. Cozumi continued with her search when she heard a bright bubbly voice behind her. "Princess!" Cozumi looked around and was immediately met with a tiny body wrapping himself around her. "Alan!" Cozumi sounded a little surprised but smiled as she patted Alan on the head. "Will you play with me?" Alan looked at Cozumi with his big pleading eyes, Cozumi found herself nearly getting drawn in by his innocence but shook her head as Cozumi had something she needed to do. "I'm sorry, but maybe we can play later." Cozumi spoke soothingly to Alan who looked like he was about to cry.

Cozumi patted his head again and Alan nodded, "Okay, promise?" Cozumi smiled brightly, "Yes, I promise." Cozumi suddenly thought of something and asked Alan, "Alan, Would you know where Yu might be?" Alan's eyes widened for a moment as he thought about it, Cozumi thought he looked so adorable with his serious face. "Aha!" Alan seemed to have remembered something. "I saw him going towards the study to see big brother." Alan said with a smile sounding proud of himself. "His study, huh..." Cozumi looked to the ground and sighed, that was the one place she didn't look because she didn't want to disturb Glenn, but it looked like she would need to go there after all.

Cozumi thanked Alan who smiled cheerfully, happy that he was able to help Cozumi, Alan ran off with a spring in his step. "Hehe, he's so cute..." Cozumi whispered to herself with a smile on her face. Cozumi immediately made her way to Glenn's study and sure enough when she knocked the butler Yu' opened the door. "Lady Cozumi?" Yu looked surprised to see Cozumi at the door, he noticed she was breathing faster than normal. "Is something wrong?" Yu intently looked at her feeling concerned. Cozumi shook her head as she tried to catch her breath, after Alan told her of Yu's location Cozumi ran her way to Glenn's study. "Cozumi?" Glenn's voice could be heard calling her name from within the study. Yu opened the door to allow Cozumi inside. "It's nice to see you." Glenn smiled, he also noticed her trying to catch her breath, "Is everything alright? You look beat." Cozumi giggled a little that Glenn was saying she looked tired when in fact he was the one trying to fight back a yawn.

Cozumi's breathing finally settled and she looked at Yu. "I'm fine. I was actually looking for Yu." Yu was shocked that Cozumi was looking for him and Glenn looked disappointed. "Really..." Glenn whispered sadly. Glenn had hoped Cozumi was there to see him not their butler, Yu'. Cozumi noticed Glenn was looking a little downcast and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I don't want to disturb you while you are busy but I'd like to borrow Yu for just a little while if that is okay." Cozumi bowed her head towards Glenn as she asked; Glenn was a little taken aback by her words. "Borrow... Yu..?" Cozumi immediately waved her hands, she realized that she probably should have worded that better; Yu couldn't help but try to hold back a chuckle at the exchange between the two. "I meant, I'd like to speak with Yu for a bit." Glenn raised an eyebrow before letting out a sigh. "I see. Fine." Glenn nodded his head then gestured for Yu to follow her.

Yu followed Cozumi down the dimly lit corrider all the way to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, Cozumi then turned to face Yu. Yu kept his gaze on Cozumi as he awaited to hear what she had to say. "Yuyu..." Cozumi spoke his name softly. "I'm worried about Glenn. He has been overworking himself and..." Yu was carefully listening when Cozumi paused briefly, her cheeks looked a little flushed. "...I have been missing him." Cozumi whispered softly, her expression then turned serious. "Is there anything you can do? I would like at least one day with him..." Yu was moved from seeing her earnest plea, Yu nodded his head. "Of course, Lady Cozumi. I understand it has been rough for the both of you. I will see what I can do." Yu elegantly bowed his head before Cozumi and she beamed at him. Yu knew that it would be no easy task to fufill, but the feelings he held towards her wanted to make him try regardless; Yu wanted to see Cozumi smile and for her to be happy.

Some time had passed and it was finally the day that Glenn had off. Yu managed after changing a few things around to get a day were Cozumi and Glenn could be together; he even organized after discussing it with Cozumi' about where they would spend their day. Cozumi got up extra early that morning to prepare for their day out, she couldn't have been happier as Cozumi hummed to herself while preparing a picnic lunch and other necessities they might need. Glenn waited in his room, he had been left in the dark about what the plans were for the day, Cozumi wanted to surprise him.

Preparations were finally complete and it was time to go. Cozumi hurriedly went to get Glenn from his room. "Glenn, it's time to go!" She said excitedly as she entered the room. Glenn immediately looked at her, "Where are we going?" Glenn asked. He had spent the whole time trying to figure out where she might be taking him but came up with nothing, not knowing where they were going made Glenn very anxious. "You'll see when we get there." Cozumi giggled and took hold of Glenns hand. Glenn sighed, he knew at this point he wasn't going to get anything out of her.

Cozumi pulled Glenn along with her to the car that awaited for them; Yu sat in the drivers seat with a smile fixed on his face.

Before long they had finally reached their destination. They place they were brought to was owned by the royal family. In their discussions, Yu had mentioned of the place to Cozumi and she sounded thrilled about having the whole place to themselves with no one around to disturb them. As soon as the car stopped, Glenn immediately stepped out of the car and turned around to take Cozumi's hand to help her get out. Cozumi stood besides Glenn as she sighed in awe at her surroundings. "Wow, it really is beautiful..." Mountains surrounded them from nearly every direction and the faint sound of a running stream could be heard coming from the distance. Wild flowers adorned the vibrant grass and all forms of wild life took up residency amongst the trees and bushes.

Glenn chuckled as Cozumi took in her surroundings. "You didn't know where we were going exactly either, did you?" Cozumi looked shyly at Glenn, "Well... Not exactly. Yu told me about this place and he planned this day out for us." Glenn smirked, he was happy with the fact Cozumi didn't know where their destination was either. "I see. So what is our plans for today?" Cozumi laughed and didn't say a word as she went to grab the picnic lunch from the back of the car. "Here take this." Cozumi handed Glenn a bag filled with things they would need on their time out.

Yu then came towards them carrying a couple of fishing rods and a tackle box. Glenn's eyes immediately widened as he looked at what Yu was holding out to him.

"W-What are we going to do with these?" Glenn stuttered and looked at Cozumi. Seeing those rods, Glenn knew what Cozumi must be thinking and he didn't like it. Cozumi giggled and tapped Glenn lightly on the arm, "We are going to use them to go fishing, silly. Glenn huffed, he knew that is what she had in mind but he still didn't like it. "I know that!" Glenn exclaimed, "But why..?" Cozumi smiled at Glenn's question. "I thought it might help you relax and it's also quite fun." Glenn sighed and took the rods from Yu; seeing how Cozumi was looking at him, Glenn wasn't able to tell her he didn't know how to fish and was embarrassed. "I'll be back later in the afternoon to pick you both up." Yu said and then bowed before them, "Have a wonderful time." Yu got into the car and drove off leaving the two of them alone.

Glenn looked around and began fidgeting uncomfortably as he carried the rods and various things Cozumi and Yu handed to him. "Where are we heading to?" Glenn looked at Cozumi as he asked. Cozumi pulled a map out of her pocket that Yu had handed to her earlier detailing the layout out of where they are and the spots they can go to. "Hmm, we are here." Cozumi said as she pointed at the map. "And we want to go there." Cozumi said and then started walking and gestured for Glenn to follow. "Let's go, It should be this way!" Glenn trotted along behind as he tried to keep at her pace but he was heavily weighed down by everything he was carrying. "Cozumi!" Glenn called out to her, "Slow down, you are too fast." Hearing Glenn call out her name Cozumi lessened her pace a little and chuckled. "You are so slow..." She muttered under breath. "What did you say?" Glenn asked curiously and Cozumi just looked at him and smiled innocently, "Nothing... Come on, we are nearly there!"

Cozumi had slowed down enough so they were walking side by side when they reached a riverside. "Here we are! Just as it shows on the map." Cozumi beamed at her surroundings, she didn't think it could get any prettier but the sight before her eyes seemed surreal. "Beautiful..." Cozumi whispered softly. Glenn immediately put down everything he was carrying on the ground and Cozumi placed the picnic basket down next to it. "Whew, that stuff sure was heavy." Glenn sighed in relief that he was free from carrying the rods and heavy bags. Glenn streched out his arms and walked over to Cozumi. "What exactly did you bring in those bags?" Glenn looked perplexed, he had no idea why she might need so much stuff for just a day out. "Oh, I brought a change of clothes just incase, first aid supplies and..." Cozumi went over all the things she brought and Glenn just kept nodding his head as she spoke. "I guess it is good to be ready for anything." Glenn looked impressed that Cozumi put so much thought into this trip. Glenn was looking into the distance when a rod was shoved into his face. "Whoa." Glenn looked at Cozumi as she handed the rod to him. "Lets go fish." Cozumi said with a cheery smile.

Cozumi ambled down to the river and Glenn hesitantly followed. Glenn watched Cozumi intently as she started to bait her hook. Cozumi then looked at Glenn and held out the bait to him, Glenn looked at it and flinched in disgust. "Here, put one of these on your hook." Cozumi said as she held a worm out to Glenn. "I-I have to touch... That!?" Glenn's face scrunched up as he looked at it, he didn't even want to think about touching the slimy thing held in front of his face. "Of course. How else do you think you will attract the fish?" Cozumi giggled, she was enjoying seeing Glenn squirm. Glenn reluctantly grabbed the worm from Cozumi. Soon as Glenn felt the slimy worm in his fingers his hand shook a little. "Now go put that on your hook." Cozumi said and pointed to the hook at the end of his rod. Glenn looked to be in a state of shook as he meekly nodded his head and grabbed the hook.

Cozumi watched Glenn closely as he attempted to bait the hook. "Ouch!" Glenn cried out and shook his hand. Cozumi immediately knelt down next to him. "You are suppose to put the worm on your hook not your finger, here let me see your hand." Cozumi gestured for Glenn to giver her his hand but he just pouted and shook his head. "No, I'm fine! I can do this..." Glenn continued to try get the worm on his hook and after several more attempts he finally got it on. "See I told you I could do it, no sweat!" Glenn proudly boasted but the marks on his fingers told a different story. "Of course." Cozumi chuckled, no matter how much she offered to help he was to stubborn to accept it. "Well, let's start fishing!" Cozumi said excitedly and walked to the riverside and casted her rod flawlessly into the river.

Glenn stood a little to the side of Cozumi and tried to cast his rod but it landed only a few feet in front of him. Cozumi saw this and tried not to laugh as Glenn tried again and again but every time the line would land only a couple feet in front. "This is stupid! This rod is useless!" Glenn started getting upset that he couldn't get a proper cast out, Cozumi decided to walk over to him and offered to help. "Here, let me help you." Glenn looked towards Cozumi as she stood next to him. "I'm fine, I'll get it!" Glenn said trying to sound like there's nothing wrong, "Hopefully..." Glenn whispered shyly. But Cozumi wouldn't take no for an answer this time. "No, I'll help." Cozumi glared at Glenn and he immediately caved and allowed her to help. "You know I can't say no when you look at me like that..." Glenn mumbled and Cozumi giggled in delight. Cozumi then took Glenn's arm and began showing him the proper way to cast.

"Yay! You did it!" Cozumi clapped her hands gleefully and cheered at Glenn. "I knew I could do it!" Glenn said sounding satisfied and Cozumi playfully hit him on the arm. "Only because I helped." Cozumi started to pout, the truth was she was having a ball being able to spend time with Glenn like this as a normal couple. Cozumi then showed the right way to hold a rod while it's lines in the water and other necessary things.

They peacefully fished next to each other for a while until Glenn felt a tug on his line. "I think I snagged something!" Glenn yelled out in surprise as he gripped onto his rod. Cozumi immediately ran over to him to assist him. Glenn kept reeling in his rod and Cozumi cheered him on. "You can do it!" It all seemed to be going well but the line broke. "What! It broke!" Glenn said. He looked to be in shock, Glenn couldn't believe it just broke like that. Cozumi saw the look of disbelief on his face and immediately rushed to his side. "It's okay, it happ-" Cozumi got cut off mid sentence as she was walking over to Glenn when she tripped. "Ahhh!" Cozumi yelled out and Glenn immediately went to grab her hand but he missed and ended up slipping himself in the sudden movement of trying to catch her. They both landed in the water with a mighty splash.

Both looked to be in a daze as they sat in the water, then suddenly, laughter filled the air. "Haha! I can't believe you fell in after me!" Cozumi laughed as she looked at Glenn, she was so happy that he tried to catch her. "Pfft! It's your fault for slipping in the first place!" Glenn's words sounded like he was annoyed but in fact he was thoroughly enjoying himself. "Hehe... Thanks." Cozumi said softly and Glenn gave a small smile in return. Cozumi suddenly smirked wickedly as she had and Idea. "Hah!" Cozumi shouted as she splashed Glenn with water. Glenn shook his head, he looked surprised from Cozumi's sudden actions but then he smirked back. "If that's how you want to play." Glenn splashed water back onto her and she screamed out as she laughed. They continued to splash each other for a while, all that could be heard was their laughter and the splashing water. After thoroughly enjoying their time in the water they decide to get out to dry off.

Cozumi quickly rushed to the bags and pulled out a couple of towels and handed one to Glenn. "Here, dry off and I'll give you a change of clothes." Glenn took the towel from Cozumi but instead of drying himself he threw the towel on Cozumi's head and began to dry her hair. "Hey! That was for you to dry yourself off." Cozumi said sounding flustered from his sudden action. "I can't have you getting sick on my watch. I'm fine. I'll get you dry first." Glenn said as he carefully dried off Cozumi with his towel. Cozumi was moved by his words, her heart was filled with a gentle warmth.

They finished drying off and changed clothes and it was now close to midday. Cozumi decided it was time for lunch and began setting it up. Cozumi placed a mat on the ground and set out all the food on it. Glenn looked at it all eagerly as he was quite hungry after the eventful morning. "Okay, it's ready. Lets eat!" Cozumi said cheerfully. "It all looks so good..." Glenn said in a low tone as he admired all the food in front of him. "Eat as much as you like. Here try this sushi." Cozumi smiled as she handed Glenn a piece of sushi in which he eagerly accepted. "Mmm, it's really good." Glenn looked like a little child as he ate and Cozumi enjoyed watching him eat her food. "I'm glad you like it." Glenn continued to try all the food that Cozumi had made earlier that morning, a smile remained on his face as he enjoyed the food.

"Mmm, You are a really good cook." Glenn said as he streched and stood up. Cozumi felt her cheeks grow warm, she was delighted to have been praised by him. "T-Thanks." Cozumi said shyly and also stood up. Glenn started looking around and then to Cozumi, "Hmm, now what do you have planned?" Glenn asked curiously. Hearing his question Cozumi immediately perked up and picked up the map and walked over to him. "We are going to go on a hike." Cozumi pointed to a spot on the map, "Here is where we will be going on our hike." Glenn looked over the spot Cozumi had been pointing and nodded his head; Glenn liked the idea of a hike much more than fishing, though he couldn't deny he very much enjoyed fishing with Cozumi. Cozumi and Glenn left the rods and took only what they might need with them and left to go on their hike.

Glenn and Cozumi arrived at their destination and began on their hike.

"Wow, the trees are so tall here." Cozumi gasped as she looked around, she was completely entranced by her surroundings. Glenn looked at her adoringly, he thought she was acting adorable. "Oh look at that!" Cozumi spotted a pretty flower she had never seen before. "How lovely..." Cozumi admired it. Glenn thought it was pretty but he couldn't take his eyes off of Cozumi, to him, she was the prettiest thing around. Cozumi was so focused on her surroundings that she didn't realize Glenn was no longer besides her; he took his eyes off her for a second and just like that they became separated. Cozumi looked around and realized Glenn was nowhere to be seen. "Glenn...?" She weakly called out by received no response. Cozumi began to panic, she worried about him getting lost since she was the one with the map but suddenly a huge gush of wind blew through the trees and took the map right out of her hands. "Ahhh!" Cozumi cried out and tried to catch it but it was useless as she watched it get carried away. Cozumi felt a shiver go down her spine at the thought of being lost and with Glenn nowhere in sight. Cozumi walked for a bit but found no sign of him, she started to tremble and fell to the ground. "Why... Why did this have to happen..?" Cozumi muttered her eyes started to get misty, she was on the verge of tears when she heard a rustling sound coming from a nearby bush.

Cozumi's whole body froze as she watched the bushes closely, she then saw something coming out of the bush and screamed. "Glenn!" She yelled out Glenn's name and closed her eyes, the next thing she knew she was enveloped in a gentle familiar warmth. Cozumi slowly opened her eyes and she was immediately met by Glenn's worried eyes. "I was so worried... I'm glad I found you." Glenn spoke softly as he stroked her cheek. Glenn had been in a panic searching for Cozumi, as soon as he realized she was no longer next to him he went crazy trying to find her. "Glenn..." Cozumi whispered his name, she was so happy to be reunited with him that a few tears escaped her eyes. "It's okay, I'm here now." Glenn smiled and wiped her tears away with his thumb and then held her in a tight embrace. "Thank you..." Cozumi said and hugged him back.

Glenn stood up and helped Cozumi up and then instead of letting go of her hand he intertwined his fingers with hers. "So we don't get separated again." Glenn smiled kindly and Cozumi was speechless as she nodded her head. Cozumi was genuinely touched by how deeply Glenn cared about her. Cozumi looked at their joined hands and smiled, she felt the warmth they shared from their hands and it overflowed through her body and heart; Cozumi knew she'd be safe as long as she could feel his warmth close to her.

They walked In hand around the forest but due to having lost the map both didn't quite know where they were. "Hmm, I'm not exactly sure which way we should go." Glenn eyed off a fork in the forest path, they both weren't sure which way to go so they just picked the safer looking path. "What if we are lost here all night... I don't like the sound of that." Cozumi voiced her concerns, she was panicking a little but Glenn just shook his head and told her it will be okay.

They walked aimlessly through the forest but had no luck on finding the way out. After awhile they eventually saw a opening and Cozumi's face lit up, she thought maybe they finally had found the exit but instead of an exit they were met with a stunning view. "My goodness..." Cozumi's mouth hung opened as she gazed at a magnificent waterfall that was hidden amongst the dense forest they had been wondering through. "This wasn't on the map... It's too beautiful for words..." Cozumi couldn't take her eyes off the surreal scene in front of her it was as it was a scene taken from a fairy tale book. Glenn agreed with Cozumi, "It is indeed a magnificent sight to see, but..." Glenn stopped and looked at Cozumi. "What I see in front of me right now... Is truly the most stunning sight of all."

Cozumi was speechless from those few words he said, her face immediately went a deep crimson red and Glenn started to stroke her cheek. "Very beautiful indeed..." Glenn whispered as he admired her reddened cheeks and then cupped both cheeks between his hands. "I have been holding back all day, but I don't think I can stop myself now..." Glenn said with heated breaths and inched towards her. Cozumi flinched a little and tried calling out his name but was unable to get a word out as his lips covered hers. "Mmm." Cozumi was powerless against his sweet gentle kiss; she could feel all the love he held for her through that gentle kiss. But it didn't seem like it was enough for Glenn as he deepened the kiss; Cozumi felt weak under his kiss and she leaned her body against Glenn as he supported her. Glenn held on to Cozumi tightly as if he was holding something very precious; he never wanted to let her go.

Glenn reluctantly released her from his hold and Cozumi looked like she had her breath taken away from the kiss as she was breathing heavily. "Wow..." Cozumi whispered to herself she was blown away by the intensity of his kiss that she still felt weak at the knees. Glenn chuckled a little from Cozumi's reaction and then looked her directly in the face as he brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Cozumi, I love you..." Glenn said in a sweet whisper which touched Cozumi deeply, she felt her heart flutter and her body grew warm. "I love you too..." Cozumi whispered back tenderly. Glenn then kissed her once more on her lips, a sweet gentle kiss filled with his love. "I don't think it's possible to show you how much I love you... But I promise I'll spend my life loving you with all my heart. You'll always have my heart..." Glenn spoke so earnestly that Cozumi thought she might cry she was so moved. "Glenn..." She whispered his name and threw herself in his arms. Glenn held her tight, the sun began to descend in the sky, they were lost but at that moment they didn't care. Their warmth completely enveloped one another, they took no notice of their surroundings, the only thing that mattered at that moment was each other as they embraced; it was as if they were the only people alive at that time.

The twilight now filled their surroundings and it basked the waterfall in a crimson glow making it look magical. Cozumi sighed in admiration then remembered that they better find a way out immediately. "Glenn... We need to find the exit. It's getting late. I don't want to be stuck her all night..." Cozumi looked worried as she faced the ground. "I know... Yu must be worried we never showed up but it might be dangerous going back into the forest now when we don't know were we are going." Cozumi gasped at those words and Glenn tried to calm her. They were ready to give up and spend the night there when they heard a rustling sound coming from the trees. Cozumi began panicking at what it might be and held onto Glenn, he held her closely against him and kept his eyes in the direction of the sound. The figure emerged from the trees and Glenn gasped at what he saw. "Yu?" Glenn looked confused as he saw it was Yu who was the one walking in the forest. Cozumi immediately lifted her head from Glenn's chest when she heard Yu's' name being said. "Yu..?" Cozumi said and looked in the direction the figure was standing. "I'm so glad I found you both..." Yu approached them, he looked like he had been running for awhile as he was breathing heavily. "I found this while I was looking for you both." Yu showed the map that earlier was blown out of Cozumi's hands. "I knew something must be wrong when I found this sitting among the trees..." Yu paused to catch his breath, "But I'm so glad to see you both safe and sound." Yu said and sighed in relief as he held his chest.

Cozumi appreciated the fact Yu was deeply worried and smiled kindly at him. "Thanks, Yu." Cozumi thanked him and Yu bowed his head. "Of course. We should be on our way immediately before it gets too dark." Yu said and then gestured for them to follow him as he knew the way back out. On their way out Yu lead the way and Cozumi and Glenn walked hand in hand just a little ways behind. Glenn leaned over and softly whispered in Cozumi's ear, "Tonight... let's finish what we started earlier." Glenn spoke passionately into her ears and Cozumi felt her ear grow hot and her face immediately reddened, Cozumi didn't speak a word and Glenn just chuckled a little as they made their way out of the forest.

As soon as they were out of the forest the sun had now set and the sky was filled with a blanket of stars. The moonlight lit their way as they headed to the car. Cozumi gazed at the sky in admiration when a shooting star flew through the sky. "Oh my!" Cozumi gasped and Glenn also smiled from the sight. "I think it's giving us its blessing." Glenn whispered to Cozumi. Cozumi looked at Glenn curiously, "You think so?" Glenn nodded his head, "Of course. It's a blessing on our love and our future together." Cozumi was so happy to hear Glenn say that, she was sure the days events would be a cherished memory, one she'll hold close to her heart, always. "Of course it could also be a blessing on tonight's activities." Glenn said teasingly to Cozumi and she immediately puffed up her cheeks and playfully hit his shoulder making him laugh. "I kid." Glenn said and then whispered in her ear again. "Thanks so much for this wonderful day. I know it was you who thought it all out..." Glenn said and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." Glenn smiled affectionately at Cozumi and she placed her hand on the spot he just kissed and smiled sweetly at him. Cozumi loved Glenn with all her heart she was happy to have finally had some time alone with him. Cozumi knew it would be a while until they could do something like this again but she knew no matter what, their hearts would always be connected and their love would only continue to grow throughout the years.


End file.
